


The girl from the hotel

by Batzy13



Category: Cody fern - Fandom
Genre: Breakup, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hotel, Smut, broke, cody fern - Freeform, hotel maid, tw depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batzy13/pseuds/Batzy13
Summary: It’s about Cody fern falling in love with a hotel maid after his boyfriend leaves him also he’s bi in this story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first fanfic I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading !

As he stood in the empty hotel room looking out at the rain, pondering about his choices, he hears a knock at the door. “House keeping” the small yet happy voice seems to shout. Come in he says. The door opens to reveal a small, delicate, yet intimidating girl. She’s beautiful he thinks. “Hello! Sorry to bother you I have fresh towels! Shall I leave them in the bathroom?” Ye- yes that’s fine he says . The nameless girl drops a towel and as she struggle to pick it up without flashing the blond haired man, she repeatedly apologizes. He thinks to himself of odd it is, yet he finds it somewhat adorable. He can’t help but giggle to himself . “Ok I’ll be leaving now sir if you need anything just ring the front desk!” Thanks he says softly, yet sadly. The girl stops and turns back “are you ok sir ?” I- I’m fine. He says as he tries to force a smile . “Hey I’m sure whatever it is will be ok” says the the overly cheerful girl. Thanks he says again, but meaning it this time. The girl turns to leave. As she’s leaving she hears the soft voice of the stranger once more. “What is your name?” “Who me?” She asks shyly as she turns around . “Is there anyone else in the room ?” He seems to giggle. “Oh sorry haha” “my name is Serena!” “What’s yours ?” “Cody.” Well nice meeting you Cody said Serena. She turns and leaves the room . Her purple hair almost bouncing as she does so.


	2. We meet again

Serena walks into the break room to find no one . Finally some peace she thinks to herself. Phew she exclaims as she sits down on the old couch covered in coffee stains. Her feet sprawled wide. She thinks about the man . He was very good looking. Who was she kidding, he was down right hot . But she knew she didn’t have a chance . No one ever fucking cared about a poor maid. No one ever fucking cared about her . She checks the time on her phone it’s already 12:00 am. Finally her shift is over. Sure she lived alone but at least no one was there to annoy her right ? The door opens as she stands up. It’s her best friend , and coworker, Lilly. 

 

Hey how’ve you been !! Lilly exclaims. I haven’t seen you around the break room lately. Is everything ok ? Yes everything’s fine Serena quickly says. I’ve just been really busy that’s all, I can’t even afford to take breaks. I haven’t even had a day off. Said Serena in an almost defeated voice. gal ( Lilly always called her that) whats wrong ? I can lend you some money if you’re that bad off. 

 

Oh no I would never dream of it! Serena exclaimed . I’m just trying to save a little extra money that’s all . Well good luck with that in this economy. Lilly laughed out. Thanks haha. Serena giggled. Well I better be going. cya soon ! Serena said almost running out the door, not even looking back as her friend shouted call me . As she walked down the lonely hallway passing a drunk couple arguing over who’s more sober. Clutching her keys in her hand and her back pack strap with the other. She couldn’t bare the thought of telling her friend the truth of why she had to work so much. That she was on the verge of being homeless. No one could ever know , why that would be- her thoughts are cut off when she bumps into someone . She apologizes as they turn around . It’s him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is coming just hang on and thank you for reading!!


	3. Rough night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena’s car is stolen , she’s broke, it’s late , she needs a place to stay .

So we meet again, said the beautiful man. I’m so sorry haha Serena says politely and fake cheerfully in an admit to seem less awkward than she already was. Oh it’s fine he says in an Australian accent that Serena somehow didn’t notice before . So what are doing roaming around at this hour ? Serena asks inquisitively, oh I couldn’t sleep so thought I’d go on a walk , he replies sheepishly where are you heading off to this time of night ? He asks curiously, Serena tries to think of an answer but all she can do is stare into his ocean blue gaze . 

 

His eyes were deep yet soft, they were so beautiful it was as if angels themselves made him.

Hello? Heeelloo? She suddenly catches herself and apologizes once more , oh haha sorry I’m just stressed, I’m going home actually , she finally manages to say. Hey maybe I can walk you to your car? He offers, you shouldn’t go by yourself this late, That would be nice actually, thanks she says without hesitation. Well I guess we’ll be on our way he says politely. 

 

They enter the elevator, as they stand in awkward silence she notices his facial expression has changed, he seems gloomy now almost, depressed. 

Is everything alright? Serena asks with clear concern in her voice, actually...no I’m not he replies with deep sadness, it was as if they had no each other forever and they could tell each other anything. He struggles to speak as he explains he’s going through a break up, she understands all too well, she does her best to cheer him up by saying things like “its gonna be ok” “you’ll meet someone else “ and “look on the bright side” she knows these words well, but they don’t mean anything, and probably never will to anyone they’ve never successfully cheered up anyone since they were invented . 

 

As they exit the building and walk out onto the parking lot , they hear what sounds to be a car speeding away , geez rough night Serena says giggling as she did at most things , then after walking for what seemed like forever, They get to an empty parking spot, uh oh Serena exclaims panicking almost , what’s wrong ? Cody asks my car is fucking gone that’s what’s fucking wrong holy fucking shit oh my god shit balls! It’s ok it’s ok calm down Cody says calmly in attempt to comfort her just breath we need to call the police ok ? *sniff* why does this always happen to me ! Serena starts crying out   
It’s alright Cody replies let’s go back to the hotel so you can calm down ok , sure *sniff* Serena replies. They walk back to the hotel lobby and sit down on an overly lavish couch , What am I gonna do now , Serena asks rhetorically, we should call the police Cody says , look it’s been a rough day I’d rather do it in the morning she replies , well do you have money for an Uber or something ? Cody asks. No I’m on my last dime she replies sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the wait !! I’m working on chapter 4 rn and hope to have it up soon ! Ps chapter 4 is like part 2 to this one because I didn’t have enough room to finish this chapter properly if that’s makes sense


	4. Alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena ends up spending the night with the handsom stranger

As they sat there pondering on what to do , Cody gently put his arm around Serena , comforting her. Hey I have an idea , Cody says finally, since it is very late, perhaps you could spend the night in my room , he offers innocently. With you ? A man ? In a hotel? Serena says almost scared . Well you can’t very well walk home, and it’s dangerous for a girl to be alone this time of night. Cody says. 

 

Well I suppose it would be alright just for tonight , but I’m sleeping on the sofa. Serena says with a finality in her voice . No I insist on you having the bed , I’ll sleep on the sofa it’s only polite , Cody says with a caring smile . 

 

Well ok , she says hesitantly. As they enter his room she can’t help but feel odd, she had never been in a mans room before. Gee I don’t have any pajamas or anything she said suddenly, well I have an extra t shirt perhaps you could wear that? Oh my gosh I couldn’t Serena replies shocked . No insist it’s fine Cody says. Well alright I suppose it is just one night and we are friends now aren’t we? Of course Cody replies. He hands her the t shirt and she enters the bathroom and undresses , she can’t help but think about how the shirt had once been on the mans skin , and now is covering her soft body. She starts to feel herself up a little bit over the t shirt, as she usually does when trying to look hot in the mirror for no one but herself. 

 

She exists the bathroom in her over sized t shirt and boy shorts, as she started to get into bed she once again asked if it were alright that she sleep in the bed instead of in the sofa as she was a stranger , and once again he insisted it was only polite. 

 

She couldn’t seem to sleep and neither could he. Cody? Yes? Do you mind talking for a minute I can’t seem to sleep . Sure Cody replies, me either . They talk for a minute about life how him being an actor and the tv show he was going to be on and she told him about her Troubles. You know I have to admit I find you attractive Serena, Cody says suddenly causing a moment of silence. You didn’t hear it from me but I find you attractive too, Serena giggles out as if she were a school girl . 

 

Suddenly Cody stands up and moves towards the bed, have you ever been with anyone? He asks shyly, well no not exactly I mean I had a boyfriend in high school but I’m still a virgin if that’s what you mean . I don’t like admitting to be a 21 year old virgin but here we are I guess, I feel like I can tell you anything, why is that? I’m not sure , I feel the same way though, Cody replies. Serena sits up her purple hair a mess and her- his t shirt falling off her shoulder, as he moves closer to her, the moonlight shining in the window on Serena’s pale skin. He touches her hand, she moves a little shocked but not opposed to the action, he turns his head and kisses her softly, and again, and soon the soft kisses turn to hard kisses, she kisses him back , as he forces his tongue in her mouth , she lets out a small moan as his hand moves over her soft skin, tracing its way under her shirt, This isn’t really what I thought my first time would be, she says breathless, you’re ok aren’t you I mean are you sure you want to ? Cody asks softly, yes she replies sternly. 

 

He cups her breast with his free hand, as he moves the other down lower, teasing her, as he slowly slips his hand under her boy shorts, softly rubbing her Clit, he pulls back and takes off her her shirt, she removes his and then they’re underwear. She had never seen a naked man before, she thought however that his body must be more beautiful than any other man created. He kisses her breasts and slowly lowers his kisses , down her stomach and then he stops, can I ? Yes, please. He kisses her inner thighs, and makes his way to her area once more . She moans as he eats her out, I want you she says breathless. He positions her legs for s perfect entrance. He enters her, it stings at first but it’s a pleasurable sting, he gently moves his way in and out of her, and begins to pound her , she feels as though she’s about to burst, when he pulls out and they both orgasm loudly. She lays on his chest, as they drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially the smut. I’m very sorry for the wait I’ve just had slight wrtiters block but bare with me.


End file.
